What Keeps Me Breathing
by emm5683
Summary: Part One: We all know the love story about Bella & Edward. But what about Renesmee and Jacob? Part Two: Everything in Renesmee's life is perfect again until love and danger find a way back into her life.
1. Preface

What Keeps Me Breathing Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

They were going to kill me. In just a second, I was going to lose everything. My parents, my family, and _him._

I could tell the pain was coming soon. It's just something you could feel in your bones. Before I knew it. _He_ yelled my name.

"Renesmee! Run!" Why would I run? It was either me or him. And I couldn't survive with out him.

I could hear my family running towards us. My parents tearless sobs as they ran through the woods trying to find us.

"Jacob. I have to be the one to go. It would hurt to bad to be with out you." I pleaded. "It's my last wish. Please" Tears were streaming down my face.

"NO. It's not going to be your last wish." He faced me, his eyes buried with guilt even though he didn't do anything. "I can't watch you die. I lo-" He let out a blood-curdeling scream. I immediantly collapsed to the ground clutching Jake, screaming.

"Kate, it's time to go!" Tanya said " I can hear them coming!"

I was right the pain came. But it wasn't physical. Everything I knew, I loved was gone. What held me down on Earth.

**A/n sorry its short but it is a preface! please r/r**


	2. 1 Storytelling

Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed. It's 3:30 A.M. I climbed down the stairs.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Ness, go to bed." He replied yawning. His feet were hanging off the couch.

"No."

"Well you need to sleep."

"I can't fall asleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I had a nightmare," I lied "Where is everybody?"

"Hunting. You had a nightmare?"

"Uh yeah." He knows I'm lying.

"Your so much like your mom. You lie just as bad as her. What happened?"

"I wasn't completely lying. I had a dream." What he didn't know was that it was about him. Everyone knew I had a crush on Jacob. I wouldn't be surprised if he himself knew. "Jake, tell me something."

He thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"Something about yourself."

"Renesmee, you know everything about me."

"I'm sure there are some things I don't know." I mean there are way too many secrets in this house. The major one we shared was that he was a werewolf. And that my family is full of vampires. I'm actually half-vampire and half-human. Compared to my family I look so ugly, even though everyone says I'm beautiful. I realized Jacob didn't say anything. There was silence, so I broke it.

JPOV

"Can you tell me about my parents?"

"Well, you know your mom was human when they met right?"

"Yeah. Obviously." She pointed to herself.

"Oh yeah right. Well, they were playing baseball with the family one night and some nomads visited. One of them immediately followed your mom, so they took her to Pheonix. I can't remember his name though. Well he tricked your mom into meeting him and he tried to kill her, but your father came in time even though she was still really hurt. The vampire was killed by your uncles."

She laughed. "I never heard that story." She said thoughtlessly.

I was careful to skip over when Edward left.

"Eventually the volturi found out about the relationship, and that Bella knew everything. I mean your mom."

"No it's okay. She's Bella to you so, yeah"

"They told them that-"

"That in order for me to continue living I had to become a vampire soon." Bella interrupted me. "I'm sorry, didn't me to do that. Renesmee go back to bed sweetie, I'll tell you the rest later." Edward took her upstairs. "You know I heard it."

"What?" I asked still staring at the stairs.

"Why did you skip over it?"

"Because I didn't want to be the one to tell her."

"Thanks." She said looking down.

Rpov

I stay up every night thinking about Jacob. I wonder if he likes me? I wish my dad would tell. He would know. I've been madly in love with him, since I was younger. Before he was like the big brother, I'd never have. Now he's my best friend. But things have been getting strange. Now he kisses my forehead- not that I don't like that- but he never did it before. There has been so many times, where he was close, but he would turn his head. And he looks like he is about to tell me something but then decides against it. There's something that I don't know about him.


	3. 2 Your are beautiful

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/n: C'mon guys! I've gotten over 30 hits! But only one review! Believe me! It will get really good! I promise! Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I woke again around eight in the morning. Before I walked down the stairs I could hear my parents talking.

"I think it's time she knew." My mom said unsurely.

"She's up. We'll talk later." After that I started down when my mom asked what I wanted for breakfast.

"Ummmm. How about a deer?"

"How about we skip that today. Pancakes?" I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Jacob?" My mom gave my dad an I-told-you-so look when she thought I wasn't looking.

My dad answered. "He's down at Billy's. And he said that you're invited to dinner tonight." I could have peed my pants, I've never been that excited before.

"Oh and Grandpa Charlie is going to be there." My mom chimed.

"I think he has a crush on Sue Clearwater." I laughed.

My dad laughed too. "Oh believe me. He does." Mom smiled as she gazed into his eyes "And she likes him back. Maybe Alice will get to plan a wedding soon?" Oh how I wished Jacob loved me like dad loves mom. The perfect romance.

After breakfast, I was reading a book, I lost track of time. So when someone ran into my room I was in a daze.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I laughed as Aunt Alice was standing in front of me. "Your father is set to drop you off in a half hour. And your not ready." I gasped in horror.

"What? OH-MY-GOD!" Before I could think of anything else to say, she had an outfit sprawled out on the bed.

"Alright this is something out of my closet, but you can borrow it for tonight." She smiled. "Well go ahead. Try it on."

She left me alone. I stared at the outfit for what felt like hours, really only being seconds. I finally pulled it on and I looked in the mirror. I stared at my sixteen year old looking self and I was technically only 7. I was wearing a black skirt that moved when I walked and reached my knees, a blue v-neck, and heels. I kicked them off and threw on converse. Someone knocked and then entered. Dad sat on the bed next to me.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Am I as beautiful as mom when you first met her?"

"Yes. You take after her a lot. Do you know my favorite thing about you?"

I had no idea. "No. What?"

"When she was human she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Muddy brown. And you inherited them. I know she was hoping for my old color, green, when she was pregnant. But brown suits you. And you have my color hair. Grandpa Charlie's curls. In a way, you inherited a piece of every single one of us." He laughed. "And we can't forget Alice's fashion sense." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

**A/n: Please read and review!**


	4. 3 Uncomfortable

**a/n I hope you like this chapter, i know it's short! but the next will be really good!**

Chap 3

jpov

I was waiting for the one heartbeat I would know anywhere. I jumped up when I finally hear their car pull up and I ran outside.

"Hey Ness!" I hollered. Edward rolled the window down.

"Jacob," His eyes were blazing, "Take care of her,"

"Sure, Sure, always do." I said as I jogged to the other side of the volvo and opened her door.

She walked out gracefully, looking like an angel.

She blushed and gave me a hug. "Come on, you almost missed dinner." I waved goodbye to Edward and then he darted out of hearing range.

She laughed, "I see your wearing a shirt for once."

"Yeah well you know.."

We walked inside, and greetings attacked my ears. Nessie sat down at the table, and I went to go get us food.

Rpov

I was playing with the bottom of my skirt when a voice caught me off guard.

"Hey Renesmee."

I looked at Seth, not even realized that I was sitting next to him. He was smiling.

"Oh hey." My mind was too preoccupied to think about him.

"So I was wondering.. if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"

I didn't know what to say. I must have looked stunned. "Um. Yeah." I thought about the movies that were playing. And we were definitely not seeing a romance. It might give him some ideas. "What about, Face Punch? You heard of that?" I asked feeling weird.

"Face Punch? You know that's an action fli-" He was interrupted my a crash in the kitchen before anyone could respond, Jacob was near Seth in an instant.

"Ch-Char-Charlie" Jake stuttered out. Oh no he was trembling, he's gonna phase. "Take Renesmee to my room. Now." Grandpa Charlie grabbed my arm and took me down the hall. "Seth. Outside. NOW." As I was being dragged against my will, my eyes met Jacob, he mouthed sorry, then he grabbed Seth by his shirt and took off outside.

Jpov

"I swear to god Clearwater" I poked him hard in the chest "you know how I feel about her. You know I imprinted on her. Now before I kick your ass, you are going in there, and you are going to call off the date with Renesmee." I roared.

"Okay, okay. Jeez back off." He panted.

"Do not tell me to back off. Go!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Now!"

I walked into the house Leah was at the door. "Way to go Jacob." I nodded in reply.

Five minutes later, Charlie walked out with her and he said, "Well I guess it's time I got her home."

"Wait, Ness, can I talk to you for a minute" and then Leah whistled, I growled. Renesmee looked to Charlie for approval. she always got her way with those eyes.

"Yeah sure kid, go have fun, you got ten minutes." She smiled the biggest I've ever seen her smile. My heart fluttered.

I turned my head toward the door and signaled for a walk. She followed.

* * *

**a/n i hoped you liked it! yea a little drama with seth there! sorry for the cliffhanger! please review! and yeah, face punch, lol.**


	5. 4 i love you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**a/n: i hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Chp 4

rpov

"You know we could still hear you yelling inside." I laughed. We were outside the house and out of hearing range. "And I only said yes because I didn't know how to say no."

He laughed. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. Thanks."

I was frozen in my place. I didn't know what he meant. "Thanks for what?"

"For not saying yes" Oh my god. I can't breathe. Did Jacob, my Jacob just say that?

We started walking again towards a tree. "So school is starting in a couple weeks" I started, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah? Are you excited?"

"Yeah, because my birthday is coming up soon after."

"Believe me I know, I remember when you were born."

"Grandpa Carlisle, said that I've pretty much stopped growing. Which is pretty weird, because Mom and Dad look the same age as me." I laughed.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." He said. I wanted to tell. Tell him how I felt. I should just blurt it out.

I hesitated "Jake?"

"What?"

My voice was lower than a whisper. "I love you." He stopped walking.

He turned away from me. "No. No, you don't. You can't."

Tears started streaming down my face. "W-What?" I ran in front to face him.

"I'm a monster, Ness." He said darkly and he was leaning on the side of a tree. "You saw what happened earlier."

I approached him. My lips two inches away from his. "You are not a monster." I sternly said. "Your everything but."

"This is wrong" He complained.

"Not everything is right," I whispered. He moved towards me. And inch between our lips. What the hell? What am I waiting for?

"Kwop kilawtley" he whispered, right before he smashed his lips against mine. It was amazing, feeling the warmth of his lips on mine. I don't think I could have been happier. He eventually leaned away and said "Charlie is going to start worrying." He laughed.

We walked inside, and Charlie was waiting. "Co'mon kid."

When I got home I tried to not think about the kiss, when I was near dad. But once I fell asleep, I couldn't help it and the scene just played again and again in my head. I hope he isn't paying to much attention to me.

* * *

**a/n: kwop kilawtly means stay with me forever.**

**review!**


	6. 5 Imprint

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**a/n: thank you to every one who has read this, and special thanks barbiegirl 22 for reviewing on every chapter!**

* * *

epov

I walked past my daughters bedroom and heard her thoughts.

"Bella, I'm going to kill him!" I snarled. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was making breakfast for Renesmee, and I explained what happened.

"Edward, no your not." She hesitated. "Renesmee is your daughter, she is in love with him.

"Exactly she is my daughter and aren't you upset?"

"Of course, I am. I'd be a terrible mother, if I wasn't upset. I mean, the boy who was my best friend is now in love with my daughter. But I'm not so worried about the imprint itself, mostly; I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, I know." I pulled her close to me, "I love you."

"I know, I know." She repeated as her lips spread into a smile, she was making my heart melt. "I love you too."

Alice sprinted down the stairs, pulled us apart and whispered "He's coming here." My back stiffened. Emmett was behind her.

"And how would you know?" I glared at her.

"Because, all our futures disappeared."

"Yes, there hasn't been a fight here in a while" he chuckled.

Ten minutes later like Alice expected, he knocked on the door.

"Hello Jacob." I said. I blocked him from coming in the door. "Let's talk outside."

_Oh shit_

"Yeah, Jacob you better be thinking that." I hesitated. "First you kissed my future wife and mother of my child against her will. Broke her wrist. Now you kiss my daughter. What the hell is wrong with you" I was yelling now.

Inside Bella said "Dammit, I can hear Ness getting up, Rose go keep her from coming." Bells ran outside to stand by me.

"I couldn't help my feelings anymore! She wanted it too! You know she loves me! You just don't want to admit it." I immediately froze. I could not believe this _kid _just said that to my face.

"Believe me," my body still frozen "I know how she feels. All she wants is you. She wants your love for her. She doesn't think you love her like she loves you. I hear it all the time. And it's so hard to block it out, I really try not to listen. I'm honestly tired of hearing her thoughts, but it does come in handy at times." I grinned.

Rpov

"Aunt Rosalie?" I asked when she came in.

"Yeah it's me."

"Holy crap. They are fighting." I heard the shouting match outside.

"Ness, I don't know what your talking about. He's not even here." Rose said, obviously trying to hide something

"Yes he is. I can smell him." I ran to my door, she grabbed me first.

"Sweetie you can't-"

"Yes. I. Can." I snarled, I darted outside. And saw my mom freak out when she saw me standing out there. They didn't even notice me. He didn't notice me.

"And I love her too." Jacob whispered. He looked at me now, his face in pain.

"Why does it feel like, dejavu?" Dad sighed "What did I say before?" he yelled.

And then Jake punched Dad in his porcelain face. I let out a whimper. Dad didn't even flinch. He stepped back, he was about to push, and that would hurt Jacob.

"STOP!" I shrieked. "I love you both so much.

"Yes, I know. But I can't let my daughter get hurt." My dad said softly.

"I won't hurt her." He pleaded.

"Really, because you hurt Bella."

A gasp escaped my mouth. My mom. I looked at her. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

"I was there for her when she was crying because, you wouldn't even return phone calls. Yeah. You loved her alright."

"Well what about you? You left her! You're a hypocrite! You left her! Who was there to pick up the pieces? Me!" My dad left her before?

"Jacob". I whispered "You loved her?"

"Ness, it's not like that.." I couldn't believe him. I started running.

"I have to tell her" he yelled at my parents.

I found myself in my parents meadow. It's my favorite place in the world besides in Jacob's arms.

"There's this thing called imprinting," his voice is shaky and he was still standing in the trees. He started approaching me. I was curled up in a ball on the grass. "And it can only happen with one person. And you can't help who it is. It's also a werewolf... thing. The moment you were born, Nessie. I hated you. Because, I thought I was in love with your mom. But I really wasn't I never even imprinted on her. And the pregnancy almost killed her. So I blamed it you." I could feel tears on my cheeks, my body starting to rock to distract myself from crying. "But then I was about to leave. And I saw Rosalie holding you. Suddenly, nothing mattered to me anymore. The only thing that mattered at that time, was this little, baby in front of me. She was my world. Still is my world. And I love her." Then I ran. I ran to him.

He wiped away my tears with his hand. "I will never leave you" he said. "I will nev-"

"Believe me, I know." I rushed out before I kissed him.

* * *

**a/n: review!**


	7. 6 Warning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: i hoped you guys liked the previous chapters, they were really good werent they?**

* * *

Rpov

It's been four months, since I first learned how much he really loved me. And tonight he's sleeping over.

I've been pacing my room, when I hear my window open, a thump, and my window close and there he was. He knocked me on my bed. We lay there just kissing and then I thought. Well what if.. I just happened to take his shirt off? I started to pull it off.

"Uhh. Ness. What are you doing?" he breathed.

"Oh I think you know." I said playfully. He laughed and pulled me closer…

When I woke up in the morning, I felt his warm body next to mine. Then I heard someone knocking on my door, I sat up in my bed, remembering to cover myself up with a blanket. "Don't worry, sweetie, it's only me." Oh thank the lord it's only grandma Esme. "Do you want something to eat?" She said smiling.

"Uh. No."

"Okay." She said quietly laughing. How I love her. Jake started laughing.

"Shut up." I said as I started laughing too. "You know what I just realized? I'm frozen looking like a sixteen year old forever." He laughed more.

Epov

I was laying next to Bella, stroking her hair, when I saw it. Alice had a vision. Kate was coming back for Renesmee.

Her sister, Irina was killed by the volturi. She told them about Nessie. They decided to kill Irina for some reason. Kate never got over it. She was coming back for our Renesmee. _My_ Renesmee. I let out a gasp. Bella looked at me in horror. We ran downstairs to Alice. It would happen in a month.

* * *

**a/n: i know that was a short chapter! but i think it was good! review!**


	8. 7 Proper Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: i just realized I messed something up in the story, but luckily, it works with the story!**

* * *

jpov

I walked up to Cullen's porch and knocked on the door. I heard a distant "come in" so I opened the door. I saw Alice sitting on the couch.

"She's in the kitchen, eating. Oh and _they _are out hunting." She said automatically, "Don't' forget to tell her good luck, first day of school."

"Mmm, thanks." I mumbled.

I rounded the corner, down the hall to the rarely used- with an exception of Renesmee,- kitchen. She was sitting down eating cereal. Her hair making curtain between us. She looked up when she heard me and smiled. "Hi Jacob."

"Hey babe." She blushed. "You know, I've been, thinking, and I should take you out on a proper date. I mean, besides just hanging out on the couch, with your family around."

"Jacob Black. Are you asking me out?" She said still smiling.

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Then it's a yes."

"And you know I could save Alice the gas and take you to school and pick you up."

Alice laughed, "Much appreciated, Jake!"

"Come on kid, your going to be late."

The day passed by quick, I was too excited.

When I finally picked her up, she was ecstatic.

"So, Ness, do you mind? If we go on that date now."

"Of course not." She stammered.

On the way there, she kept whining, as to where we were going, but I wouldn't tell her.

It was beautiful at the beach. We mostly just layed down and stared into each others eyes. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't live without you, so don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

I laughed. She smiled. "Okay, Renesmee."

"Oh and Jacob?"

"Yes Renesmee?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms.

* * *

**a/n: yes I know the shortness, but its still good right? PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SOOOOOO HAPPY**


	9. 8 Crap

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: wow we are on chapter eight! this is a short chapter, but it's really good! thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this story!**

* * *

Rpov

Something is going on and I don't know what it is. But it seems each day everybody just gets more and more anxious. It's February. And it's cold outside. Alice barged into my room and interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright. I just had a vision. And luckily your dad took your mom out for valentines day, so he can't read my mind." She hesitated waiting for me to say something, but I didn't, so she continued. "Are you pregnant?"

I was flabbergasted at her question. "Me?"

"No, the person standing behind you. Yes Ness, you." She said sarcastically. She started to talk to me but I wasn't listening. I walked to my calendar and counted the days since my last.. oh my god. It's been over a month. I started sobbing. I fell to the ground. "Ness, I'm going to the store." Alice said with her eyes bugging out.

She came back in ten minutes, with a bagful of pregnancy tests. Rosalie came in to help. Even though we already knew the answer. After a whole night of peeing and seeing each test come back positive, Alice just held me close while I cried. Rosalie stayed silent.

Then we heard a car pull up. And before we knew. They were in my room staring at the pee sticks. And then my mother, came over to me and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay."

My dad just stood there staring at me.

Epov

I couldn't believe it. Only seven years ago, Bella and I were in the same situation. And now that situation, is having her own situation. I was listening for the sound. I can't believe I never noticed it. I heard the extra sound that came with Renesmee. The heart beat of _his_ offspring. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him to shreds. But most of all, I wanted to pull my daughter into my arms and tell her how much I love her.

* * *

**a/n: oh the shortness i know! REVIEW!**


	10. 9 Life or Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: there's only a couple of chapters left! so keep updated!**

* * *

I woke up with Rosalie sitting next to me reading one of my books. "Jake stopped by. He said for you to meet him at the meadow around six." I just nodded. I was going to tell him.

I was going to be a mom. I'm too young. I could give it to Rosalie. I know she's always wanted a child of her own. But I wouldn't be able to do that. How could I be so stupid? My father still hasn't spoken to be yet.

When it's finally around six, Alice drops me off.

I walk into the meadow I see him. "Jake!" I yell. I run to him. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?" He looked horrified. His body was facing the trees and he was looking down at me.

"I'm pregn-"

"Hello Renesmee." This was a voice I didn't recognize. But yet I did. Then Jacob realized what I was going to say, he stared at my still flat stomach.

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. I knew her. From when I was younger. She's one of the other vegetarian vampire family. I remember her sister was killed. Because of me. Oh no.

"You know Nessie, can I call you that?" I nodded "It wasn't hard to find your little wolf friend. It wasn't hard to get him lure you here."

"You lied to me!" Jacob screamed "You said you were a family friend!" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I am," Kate said, "or in a couple of minutes, I was." His grip tightened. Then Tanya, her sister stepped out. I grabbed Jacob's hand that was on my stomach..

They were going to kill me. In just a second, I was going to lose everything. My parents, my family, my baby, and _him._

I could tell the pain was coming soon. It's just something you could feel in your bones. Before I knew it. Jacob yelled my name. He let go of me and his back was facing the people about to murder me. He grabbed both my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Renesmee! Run!" Why would I run? It was either me or him. And I couldn't survive with out him.

I could hear my family running towards us. My parents tearless sobs as they ran through the woods trying to find us.

"Jacob. I have to be the one to go. It would hurt to bad to be with out you." I pleaded. "It's my last wish. Please" Tears were streaming down my face.

"NO. It's not going to be your last wish. It would hurt even more for me." He faced me, his eyes buried with guilt even though he didn't do anything. "I can't watch you die. I lo-" He let out a blood-curdling scream. I immediately collapsed to the ground clutching Jake, screaming.

"Kate, it's time to go!" Tanya hissed. " I can hear them coming!"

I yelled after them, "Please kill me! Kill me!" But they were gone. It's too late.

I was right the pain came. But it wasn't physical. Everything I knew, I loved was gone.

_He _was gone.

What held me down on Earth. What kept me breathing…

Next thing I knew, I was in my father's arms as he carried me home. "Daddy, I'm so sorry, I love you so much." I could barely get it out because I was crying so much.

"Oh Renesmee. I'm sorry. I love you more than you could ever imagine." And then he kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

**a/n: please don't come after me with pitchforks! but hey, you gotta admit it added drama to the story! i mean now she is pregnant with her dead love of her life! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. 10 Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: this is a little short but it has some mother daughter bonding in it :) READ AND REVIEW come on guys, if you can click ADD TO FAVORITES or STORY ALERTS i'm sure it won't kill you to write at least a sentence!**

* * *

I'm numb. I've been curled up in my bed for the past nine months. I hardly ever come out. It's like I'm not alive with out _him_. I want to die too. But I have this baby inside of me. So once I deliver it, I'll give it to my parents. It will be their reminder of me. I will die. To be with my Jacob.

I heard someone at the door. "Come in." I said blankly.

My mother walked in and sat next to me on my bed. "You do know you're due any day now?" She smiled, I just nodded, of course I knew. I meant any day I'd see Jacob. "Do you have any names yet?"

I looked down at the perfectly shaped bump that was hidden under my blanket. "Ow. It's kicking." I winced. "It's strong like him." I said vaguely.

"You didn't answer my question. And why don't you want to know the gender?" My mom asked curiously.

I put some thought into it. "Well, I like surprises. And I do have names. Mary Elizabeth. Mary for Aunt Alice. Elizabeth, for Dad's biological mother. And Anthony Jacob for a boy. Anothony because it was Dad's middle name, and... and... J-J-Ja." I looked down and blushed, oh no, the tears started coming.

"Honey, it's okay to be sad." My mother cooed. "How about I finish the story about me and your dad. I should start over. You missed some parts." I nodded. "Okay so we first met, and I thought he hated me. He looked at me and I thought I smelled bad. But I learned later it was just the opposite." She smiled. "We eventually, fell in love. One of my favorite moments in my life was when he took me to the meadow." She smiled. I remember when I thought me and Jacob would be in love like my parents, but now that would never happen. "It was the first time we kissed.

"Shortly after that, I met the family and we played baseball. And then the nomads came, you know all that. Then my eighteenth birthday rolled around. I got a paper cut, and Jasper almost attacked me. Your dad had to push me away. And I hurt my arm really bad. He felt responsible for it so he thought that by being with me, I'd only get hurt, or worse. So he left." My mom looked down took a breath. I knew it was hard to tell me this part. "The whole family left. I was alone. I was so sad. I really thought Edward didn't love… Me. So then I started hanging out with Jacob again. He became my best friend. But during that was when the werewolf thing started. He promised one time that we could go cliff diving. He was late. But I didn't care I decided to jump anyway. I was so excited. That ended up being the worst decision of my life." Cliff diving I thought to myself. That seems peaceful. You can't scream. It wouldn't be that bad of a way to die. "Turns out, it's a lot harder than it looks. I hit my head and couldn't swim. That's when I saw Victoria in the water. She was the mate of the vampire that attacked me. She came to take revenge. Since your dad killed him she thought it was fair to kill me. I started sinking. But then Jake pulled me out of the water. He dropped me off at my house. Turns out Alice saw of vision of me jumping. She thought I killed myself. She told Rosalie. But Rosalie told your father. He went to the volturi. He wanted to die. And that's how they found out about me. He came back, he told me he lied. That he really did love me. But he thought I would get hurt. They all came back." She smiled again.

"One time I was hanging out with Jake and he kissed me. I punched him. Turns out werewolves are really… hard. I broke my wrist. Your dad found out, and he was livid. But then we graduated. We found out that there was a newborn army. That was sent here to kill me." She laughed. "Your dad asked me to marry him. I said yes of course. Then the fight came. Edward killed Victoria. We would be happy now.

"Then came time to tell Charlie we were getting married. He was a little freaked but could tell it was coming. We got married. Then we had you." She smiled at me. "Then you remember the rest" a pause, "Ness I lost him too. I know it's not the same, but I did love Jacob. You know we are worried about you. Everyone, especially your father. If Jacob was here, he wouldn't want you to be like this." She stood up. "I guess I should leave now."

She stood up and kissed my forehead, and then she left.

I rested my head on my knees, and let the tears fall.

I couldn't be sad anymore, for everyone. For Uncle Emmett. Jasper. Alice. Rosalie. Esme. Carlisle. Charlie. Renee. Mom. Dad. Baby no name. For Jacob.

I would suck it up, and be alive again, until I decided it was time.

It would be easier for my family to remember me happy, and not sad.

I won't shed another tear about this.

* * *

**a/n: so how did you like that? a little stroll on memory lane for Bella. FAVORITE! STORY ALERT! and of course REVIEW!**


	12. 11 Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: omygosh! u guys r awesome! so uhh nothing to really say except to check out my other stories and to review!**

* * *

_I was walking, and then I saw my Jacob. My legs broke out into a full run, I reached him and I was about to wrap my arms around him when he disappeared altogether. I sat down on the ground tears rolling down my face, when I felt something come out of me. Then I was submerged in water..._

"Oh my god." I panted. That was a weird dream. Then I realized that there was some strange liquid covering my legs, and half my bed.

_Did I pee my bed?_

I bent down and smelled the strange substance, it wasn't pee.

Then a sharp pain came from, down there.

"Crap. Crap!" I whispered. I could hear my parents in the front room of our little cottage.

"Did you just hear Renesmee?" My mother asked.

"Hold on." My father replied.

I was afraid to get up and I knew my dad was listening to my thoughts.

He ran into my room, my mom close behind.

"Um, is this what it looks like when your water breaks?" I asked pretty sure what the answer was. My mom rushed to get Carlisle.

"Okay Renesmee, we are going to take you to my study, we have a bed set up for you." My father picked me up carefully and ran to the lit white house. We went up the stairs, and he set me down, on bed. "Are you have contractions?"

"Yes." Ouch another one. "They really hurt." I had tears running down my face. Esme came into the room with a bunch of supplies. I felt tubes going through my skin and machines making noises. "Mom?" I screamed, she rushed over to me, my dad on my other side. "It hurts so bad!" I complained.

Grandpa Carlisle interrupted, "Sweetie, your seven centimeters dialated." It was the worst pain ever.

"Can it be hurried up?" I panted.

Carlisle just shook his head, "You are going pretty fast already.

My dad kept talking to me trying to keep me calm. I finally snapped. "Dad, shut up! I love you and all but you are not- OWWW" I breathed "UGHH make the pain stop!"

I was yelling at nothing "I hate you, make it stop!" My dad was in pain just watching me be in pain.

_Jacob, I love you. _I thought, and I knew my dad could hear me, he would know my plan _I can't live without you. I wish you could be here. You should be here. You died! You left me here without you! You caused me so much pain! You promised! _"You said you weren't hurt me!" I realized I said that out loud.

"Ness, go ahead, get everything out..." My dad whispered.

"But you did hurt me! Your gone! You lied!" Grandma Esme looked at me, pain in her eyes. "My heart is broken now! I can never be fixed! You left me behind!"

"10 centimeters! Start pushing, Ness!" Carlisle yelled.

I gave a big push.

"And now I need you more than ever! FUCK!" I yelled, I had to push again, the contractions were killing me.

"Good job, Renesmee. Your baby is almost here. One more good push."

I squeezed my face together and pushed. I felt the little human being leave me.

"Why? Why did you let me survive? I deserved to die! Not you!"

Then there was a little cry, then it became louder, it sounded like a pig squeeling.

Tears escaped my eyes again.

That was the cry of my baby.

Carlisle handed the little red body to Esme.

She smiled as she wiped the blood off it.

She cuddled it and walked over to me and my parents. The baby appeared in my mom's arms, holding it out to me.

"Nessie, say hello to Anthony Jacob." My mom whispered as she smiled.

"You're a mommy." My father said proudly. And he was smiling too.

My mom carefully placed my baby in my arms.

"Hello Anthony Jacob." I cooed.

Then I felt guilty, because I was leaving soon. I looked up at my dad who had a pained expression as he read my thoughts.

* * *

**a/n: yes, we've got a little baby boy in the story now! so is ness still going to die? well you have to stick around to find out! REVIEW!**


	13. Goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS i do however own baby anthony :)**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier today, I was real busy.**

**Oh, AND THE VOTES ARE IN!**

**I will add a second part to this story! it will be added on as more chapters! so make sure you story alert because it should be up shortly after the first part ends.**

**so here is the next chapter... i 'm sure you guys are wondering what is going to happen**

* * *

It's been a week since Anthony was born. He grows fast like I did. But since he's only 50% me it's slower. He looks a little older than a week old. He has Jacob's smile, his dark hair, and his strength. And he has my eyes, and my pale skin. Since he is one third vampire, he still prefers blood. This kid will definitely have a story to tell.

Today is the day.

When AJ- everyone adopted it as his new nickname, I didn't really like it, but it catches on- woke up, I fed him.

I laid on my bed with him, while I was writing my family a note.

**Dear Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family,**

**I know this is hard on you, but I have to go. You would all feel the same if you lost the person you love. And mom and dad, you know how it feels, you almost lost each other. Dad almost lost mom multiple times, **i laughed writing this** and mom you had to race to save dad's life.**

**I feel horrible leaving Anthony alone, but he has a great family, and I have to leave now before I get too attached. I owe this much to Jacob, since I got him killed. If I don't I'll feel guilty.**

**When Anthony's older, I want you to tell him about me and Jacob, so he knows about us. I don't want him to think that we didn't want him. Tell him how much I love him, and how sorry I am. Tell him, that when everything was bad in my life, he made it good again.**

**And I have to be with my Jacob. I just have to. I can't imagine not being with him.**

**I love you. I love Anthony.**

**Please forgive me.**

**Love, Renesmee.**

I kissed my baby for the last time and set him down in his crib. The note laying next to him.

"I love you Anthony Jacob Black. Forever and Always. Don't ever forget it." I whispered as I ran out the door, tears falling down my face. The whole family was already at the house, they'll be wondering why I haven't visited yet this morning.

As I was a good distance away from the house I could still hear my child's cries.

I had the sudden urge to go back, but I couldn't. I stood for a minute. I could hear my parents running back to the little cottage we shared.

I heard them gasp as they saw my baby crying.

More tears escaped my eyes. I had to get away from here.

I started running for La Push.

I was nearing a cliff when I passed the familiar little red house. I owed Billy a goodbye.

I knocked on the door three times. No answer. I turned around and started to walk away but someone opened the door. "Ness?" I faced the person, it was Grandpa Charlie. "Hey kid, how's the baby?"

"Good. Is Billy here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just heading to Sue's anyway." He started walking down the road. I walked in.

"Renesmee."

I walked down the hallway and saw Billy. "I thought you would want a picture of your Grandson." I said quietly.

"Already got one. Charlie gave me it." He took the picture off the fridge. "Listen. I have something for you." He went over to a box and pulled out a present. "Jake was going to give this to you the day he died. He forgot it here." I took it from him. "And you should bring that baby over here next time you get a chance."

"Yeah, well I have to go." I pursed my lips. I walked outside and then ran to the cliffs.

I sat down on the tree stump and opened the present. Inside was a bracelet, that said "My Renesmee" It was braided string and where it said "My Renesmee" was real silver. I slid it on my wrist.

I started hyperventilating.

Bpov

I wanted to ask why she would do this but I already know. Because I would do the same. Realization is finally hitting. Renesmee is going to die. My daughter, that I sacrificed my life for, was going to die.

Epov

My little girl is going to die. She left to die. I will never see her again. The whole family was gathered in the living room. Bella was holding AJ who was drooling and I had my arms around her. We were enveloped in silence, except for Rosalie cooing at AJ.

Her thoughts disgusted me right now.

All she cared about, was that fact that she had the baby now. I would never let her. Bella and I will take care of him. He's the last piece of our daughter. Our grandson. We both love him dearly.

Anthony was thinking about Renesmee. We would have to show him a picture of Jacob one day. It hurt me to see him thinking of Nessie. He loved her a lot. He was losing his mother, and he didn't know it.

Bella started giggling at the bubbles coming out of his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh to. He is one of the cutest babies I've ever seen, tied with Renesmee of course.

AJ enjoyed everyone's amusement at him. He smiled. He looked around the room, and let a small whimper escape from his mouth.

"I miss her too." Bella said.

Renesmee. My loving daughter.

But I knew how she felt. I thought of doing the same when I thought my Bella was dead. So I can't be mad at her because I would do the same.

So when we heard the door open were all surprised.

"Mom, Dad?"

* * *

**a/n: cliffhanger! review please!**


	14. Breathe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT i do however own baby anthony :)**

**A/N: so. here it is. the last chapter of the first part. wow. make sure to review :)**

* * *

**Renesmee Point Of View**

I closed the door. My family stared at me in shock.

My dad was the first one to start moving again.

"Renesmee!" My dad yelled. He ran to the door and held my tight to him. "Why are you wet." He laughed. The whole family was near us now.

"Well I jumped, and then I realized that I didn't want to die. And so the minute I touched the water, I swam for my life." Literally. Everyone laughed and they each hugged me.

My mom was the last to hug me.

"Renesmee." She whispered. "I'm so happy you didn't..."

"I know Mom."

She smiled, she was holding Anthony. She looked down at him. "You know, he missed you when you were gone."

A smile spread onto my face. "Really?" I reached my arms out to hold my baby.

My mom handed him over.

I held him close to my chest. I could feel him breathe. I started counting them. It was very soothing. He was tugging on my hair, staring into space.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing except my parents. They stayed with me.

I kept whispering, "I love you." to AJ over and over again. He started falling asleep.

"Ness, I think it's time we head on over." My dad said.

I nodded.

The three of us gracefully walked towards our home, with my child in my arms.

I refused to put Anthony down, but after my arms got tired, I had no choice.

I went into my room and gently laid him in his crib.

He must of been having a good dream because he was smiling. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my camera. I crept back to Anthony and took a picture. He was still smiling. Which made me smile.

I put the camera back and stared at my baby for hours. He's so beautiful.

I can't live with out him now. When Jacob died, he took something away from me. But I got a piece back. I still think about Jacob. He is the love of my life, the love of my everything. But Anthony is now what keeps me breathing.

* * *

**a/n: how did you like that? it was short, i know! But at least Renesmee didn't die!**

**So the Preface of the second part should be up in a couple days, so make sure to story alert!**

**REVIEW :)**


	15. Part Two: Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: HERE IT IS! the preface of the second part.**

**Oh and I always forget to do this... SPECIAL THANKS TO: barbiegirl22 HannerNanner & stormdog11**

**I'll post the first chapter up tonight, IF I get 10 reviews!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

A fierce snarl ripped through me, as I prepared to fight for the one's I loved.

They marched towards us with grace. Smiles on their faces.

I clutched Anthony tighter to me.

Strengthened my hold on the one beside me.

My gaze never left the people sent to kill us.

I could feel my family and the wolves tense up as they got closer.

AJ kept tapping my face, wanting me to show him my comforting thoughts. But I didn't have any.

"Mama, what's wong?" He whispered.

"I love you, remember that." Was I could get out.

He snuggled into my chest. "I wove you too mama."

I stared up into his eyes. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Renesmee I'll always love you, you know that." He kissed me quickly. This may be the last time he ever gets to.

I looked back down at my son. Leah was standing beside us.

"If the fight turns bad, and we are hurt or..." I didn't want to say what I meant. "unable to run with Anthony, I want you to. Take him somewhere safe.

Leah nodded.

They both phased into their wolf form.

I set Anthony on Leah's back, to be ready.

"You are the only one we trust him with." I whispered to her again.

The fight was about to start.

* * *

**a/n: So how about that? Please review, because I might post the first chapter tonight!**


	16. P2 Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: yay! here it is! Oh and remember the last chapter wasn't a chapter, it was a PREFACE. It hasn't happened yet.**

**And this is the longest chapter I've EVER written, including on my other stories! So go ahead and be proud of me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, they make me smile and write more :)**

**P.S. it takes place a year after AJ is born**

* * *

I woke up to the laughter of my parents.

My eyes fluttered open.

They were both leaned over the crib next to my bed. I heard the familiar laughter of my baby boy. I sat upright, with a huge smile on my face, that quickly faded.

My baby. He wasn't going to be a baby for long.

"A year old." I muttered to myself.

My parents turned to me then. I noticed a camera in my Mom's hand.

"Hard to believe isn't it." My mom murmered. She lifted up the device in her hand. "You know how Rosalie is about the scrapbooking thing." She smiled.

"I'm guessing you want to say happy birthday to your son?" My dad asked.

I nodded, and they got out of the way. I poked my head over the railing.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" I shouted.

I moved out of his vision, and reappeared. Giggles escaped his mouth. This went on for another ten minutes. His laugh was like bells to me. I finally picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"Happy Birthday to you." I quietly sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Anthony." I poked his nose when I said his name, more giggles erupted. "Happy birthday to you." He clapped his hands when I was done.

"How did you get so old so fast?" I asked. "You promise to be my little boy forever?"

He shook his head.

"You sure about that?" A smirk playing on my face.

I started tickling his tummy.

"Yes mommy!" He got out between his bouts of laughter.

"Well that's better."

And to make my worries worse, since he is half me, he grows fast. Not quite like I did, but he looks just a little older than he should be. By a couple months. And he can already talk to top it off. Anxiety grew over me everytime I let my mind wander about this subject.

Carlisle is always trying to reassure me.

"Renesmee, he is part shapeshifter. So when the time comes for him to change, he will stop aging. And also, there's a chance that he will eventually stop just like you did." He told me countless times.

I picked out his clothes, and quickly putting it on him.

I dreaded to visit everyone at the big white house. Since today was AJ's birthday party, who knows how the house looks with Alice's decorating skills.

I walked the short distance to the house, and went through the backdoor.

I was immediantly attacked by everyone yelling happy birthday at Anthony. He smiled. He loved attention. I gave him to Rosalie. She started cooing at him.

I examined the house.

Blue was everywhere. There was a big banner across the big glass wall, that said, "HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY ANTHONY!" The white couch was pushed aside to side of the room, the TV not in sight. There was a table, that had a _huge _cake on it. I sighed.

_Way to get me fat, Alice._

I heard my dad laughing at that. Another table, with a ton of presents already on it.

_Not as bad as I thought…_

"Yeah we had to stop her." My dad commented. "When you were sleeping she started decorating. And you wouldn't have liked it. It took a lot of convincing to make her give up what she had planned on doing."

I grimaced at the thought of what could have been, thankful for what it was.

"Alice, let me see the guestlist." I gritted through my teeth.

"What? It's not bad." She said.

"Let me see it."

She sighed and handed it to me.

_Charlie, Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, Emily, Sam, Quil, Claire, Embry, Kim, Jared, Rachel, Paul, _other pack members, _Carmen, Eleazar,_

I liked Carmen, she was the nicest to me out of all of them, so was Eleazar. I noticed Kate and Tanya weren't on there. Last we heard, they were to embarrassed about what they did, to face us. It still hurt for me to think about that night. So I tryed my best not to.

How long is this list?

_And Zafrina._

I gasped. "Zafrina?" A huge smile was on my face.

I remembered Zafrina from when we she helped protect me and my family all those years ago. She had a talent, somewhat similar to mine. She could place any image she wanted in someone's head. It was a little confusing to me.

My parents looked at me.

"Yes she was looking forward to seeing you and your little addition." My mom said.

I looked back at Alice.

"Hmm, not bad, Alice." I handed her back the list.

I walked back to Rosalie, and retrieve my boy back in my arms.

I went over to the couch and sat down, letting AJ down.

There was knocking at the front door.

He started walking away towards the door.

"Anthony Ja-"

_I still couldn't say his name._

"Anthony Black! Come back here!"

He spun his head around, with a huge smile on his face.

"Who meh?" He asked in his adorable voice.

"Yes you mister." I ran after him and swung him up into the air and caught him.

"Don't let him answer the door, Nessie!" Alice shouted. Then I heard music blast through the house. "Now you can!"

He started running towards the door again.

"Do you need help opening the door?" I asked.

"No mommy, I got it!" He shrieked. He swung it open.

"Ungle Seff! Ungle Embery!" I laughed as he mispronounced the words. He called everyone in the pack 'uncle' and Leah was his 'aunt'.

"Kiddo, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Uncle Embry, not Ungle Embery." He said as he tousled AJ's black hair.

He focused on saying his name again. "Ungle Embery." He drawled out slowly.

Embry raised his arms, "I give up." Everyone laughed.

Seth stared at me. I felt my heart flutter.

_Renesmee! You love Jacob!_

He waved at me before Anthony attacked him with a hug.

When Seth was finally free from the 'killer' grasp, he spoke up, "Where should I put these?" He held two presents, one from him and from Embry. I pointed to the table.

"You guys really didn't have to get him presents." I said sheepishly.

"Yes they do!" AJ exclaimed.

We all laughed again.

There was another knock on the door again.

Anthony ran to get it again, he slipped. And I went to run after him.

"AJ, how about I get the door for now on?" He nodded.

Sam, Emily, and their daughter Hannah walked in.

Emily walked straight to the couch where I was sitting before.

She plopped down onto the plush cushioning. Her ballooning belly, popping out.

"Em, your due any day, you should be relaxing." I said.

She rubbed soothing circles around on her stomach. "Ness, don't worry about me." She laughed. Then Hannah walked over to us.

"Mommy! I forgot my barbie at the house." She complained.

Hannah was about four, and just exploring the world of dolls.

I looked down at her.

"Hannah, guess what?"

Her face lit up. "What?"

"I might have an old Barbie you could play with."

If it was possible she smiled even wider. I patted her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

I ran back to our house. It was hard to find, but I found a box, labled **Renesmee Toys**.

I dug through it and found a Barbie doll.

I ran back to the house, and handed the doll to Hannah. I noticed Rosalie talking to Emily, most likely about her pregnancy knowing Rose.

More people arrived at the party, mostly pack members.

Then Charlie, Sue, and Leah arrived.

Charlie and Sue got married (big surprise right?) a couple months ago, and Leah moved in with them.

Leah softened up when she got closer to AJ.

Come to think of it, it started when she first saw him…

I felt anger go through me.

I ran through the clusters of people, ignoring Charlie trying to get my attention.

I ran to my dad.

"How could you keep that from me?" I nearly yelled.

Pure terror was sketched on his face.

Then Jared came up behind us. "Oh she found out about it?" He asked.

_Did everyone know about this but me?_

"Yes." My dad admitted.

"That was a rheotorical question." I snapped at my dad. "How dare she imprint on him?"

I marched back to where Anthony was dancing in the middle of the room, Leah cracking up with laughter.

I tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Leah."

Her eyes widened as she turned and saw me.

I smiled. "Yeah, so um I was wondering why you decided to keep, imprinting on my child a secret from me for a _year?_"

"You are mad aren't you?" She said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Furious." I snarled. "I swear t-"

I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Renesmee, please try not to kill my sister tonight." Seth said behind me.

I turned to him. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Because, there is someone here to see you." He said.

I turned to the door, and saw Zafrina standing there.

I ran and gave her a hug.

"Renesmee!" She looked at me. "You look so different!" She exclaimed. "Where is he, let me see your little one!" She followed me back to where AJ was still dancing. I scooped him up in my arms.

I heard Zafrina gasp as she saw him.

"He looks so much like you!"

"Really?" I asked. "I thought he looks more like his father."

Zafrina was told by Alice about what happened. She put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll talk later." She dashed off to my parents.

Eventually Carmen and Eleazar arrived, and they apoligized for Kate and Tanya for not being here, but they wish that they could say sorry for they did.

Leah never left Anthony's side. I growled internally.

* * *

**a/n: by the way... _HannerNanner _and _Barbiegirl22_ I fit you guys both into the story for special thanks! I know I'm awesome aren't I? And I know Leah imprinted on Anthony, but I felt bad because she didn't have anyone, and I thought it would kinda be funny considering Jake imprinted on Renesmee when she was a baby.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE :)**


	17. P2 Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: omygosh. this has nothing to do with the story, but I decided to tell you guys. last night, I had the best dream EVER! I was turned into a vampire, and the Cullens took me in. And Bella, Alice, and I went hunting. It was the coolest dream in the world! But then I woke just before I caught a wolf (how ironic!) and I was like NOOOOOOOOO!**

**I'm really proud of this chapter, so have fun reading! Oh and check out my profile to vote in the poll!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The party continued into everyone one singing 'Happy Birthday" and stuffing their faces with cake, well the one's who could.

Then everyone went back to doing what they were before.

I was dancing with AJ in my arms. He kept telling me about his night. He asked me to show daddy. My heart shattered a little bit at that.

I raised my hand, and rested it on his face. Like he always did, Anthony loved it when I showed him Jacob.

Then I heard him say something. "I wish he was here, momma."

This brought tears in my eyes. "Me too baby, me too." I fought back the tears threatening to fall.

Then a low voice interrupted us.

"May I cut in?" I looked up to find Seth looking at AJ. He nodded, and struggled out of my arms. He ran to Mom and Dad.

I wiped my eyes quickly.

Seth held out his arms. "Care to dance?"

I nodded, a big goofy grin on my face. It was a slow song too.

We started dancing.

"So um… I… uh… imprinted on someone." He said after a few minutes.

I looked over at my parents.

Their faces were a mix between happiness and sadness.

Hearing Seth say that he imprinted on someone really hurt me. If my heart wasn't already broken now, it definitely was beyond repair.

Did I like him?

I couldn't like him. My heart went with Jacob when he died. It belongs with him.

"Cool." I said. I could feel the disappointment on my face.

"On you." He said softly.

I could feel my heart stop.

I stopped dancing, as I really realized what he just said. My heart started racing.

"What?" I asked.

He just nodded.

"And Jacob didn't kill you?" I asked. I could feel my insides splitting apart when I said the name.

"Believe me it was hard to hide it from him. He almost caught me actually. Last year, when I asked you out." The memory replayed in my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Because you were in love with him. Still are." I looked down ashamed.

I stared into his eyes again. I could feel my already bright pink cheeks blushing.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his quickly.

"Well have you ever thought maybe I liked you?" I whispered with a smile on my face.

The song ended and I got out of his grasp.

As I started walking away, he still had a shocked expression on his face. I laughed internally at that.

Renesmee, you shouldn't be happy, the love of your life is dead. I thought to myself.

I approached my parents, and picked up AJ.

I thought of what Jacob would say.

"Jacob would say that you should be happy." My dad's voice boomed above me.

I sighed. "I know Dad."

He stared at me. "Then why do you beat yourself up over this. I know you like Seth." He whispered.

"Because, I'm afraid of getting hurt again." I realized the truth of my own words.

"Nessie, he's not going to hurt you."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Yeah, well that's what Jacob said, and now he's dead." I put Anthony down and ran out the door onto the front porch.

I sat down on the steps, shaking with my sobs.

I heard the door open.

"Go away!" I said bluntly.

I heard little footsteps. Little arms wrapped around my neck.

"Be happy momma." AJ's voice said sweetly.

"I am." I said.

He walked and sat in my lap.

He looked up at me with incredulous eyes. "No your not!"

I smiled. I had the most adorable son in the world.

I scooped him up into his arms, and cradled him close.

"You want mama to tell you about daddy, for real? Not just showing?"

He smiled, and nodded.

I began. "Your daddy and I were best friends for a long time. I've never had a friend better than him. He was always there for me. He was very thoughtful. Very nice. Whenever I looked into his eyes I could tell how much he loved me. I just wish he was around to love you." I highly doubted that Anthony would remember all of this in a couple hours.

"Why can't I have him?" He asked.

I froze at that.

"I don't know." I whispered. Then I blurted out, "Do you like Seth?"

"You mean Seff? Ya."

I laughed, a smile playing on my lips.

"Good so do I."

Then AJ yelled, "Weah!" He started fidgeting in my arms.

I turned around and saw Leah standing behind us. I swallowed down a growl that threatened to come out.

Anthony ran to Leah, she looked at me with a small smile on her lips. "Someone wants to talk to you." She said quietly. She walked back inside with AJ trailing behind her.

Then I saw a figure walk out.

He sat beside me.

"Hey Ness." Seth said.

"Hi." I muttered. I felt my heart flutter.

I got a good look at him. He has changed so much. He looks a lot older than his real age, which is like 20. He was also very strong looking, even bigger than how Jacob looked before he…

I shaked that thought aside.

I broke the silence. "So um, are you going to be around a lot now that…" I lead off.

His eyes widened. "Only if you want me to."

I instantly blurted out a "Yes!" And my cheeks turned red. "I mean, yes I want you to be around." I smiled.

"That's… great." He said. We both laughed. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking about us." I admitted. "And how I'm not ready to really be in anything right now." His head hung a little. "Not that I don't like you, but…"

He shook his head. "Renesmee, I understand. Besides, when you imprint on somebody, you're whatever they need you to be. Like you need me to be your friend, and that's what I'm going to be." He smiled a dazzling smile.

I nodded. "Let's get inside." We went into the house.

An hour later, most everyone left, except Zafrina.

She was staying until tomorrow.

Seth was the last to leave.

I was holding AJ when I said goodbye.

"Bye Ness, Bye Anthony." He said.

"Goodbye." I replied with a wave.

AJ was on the very verge on sleep. "Buh-bye…" He closed his eyes for minute, a little snore came out of his mouth. His eyes shot open again. "Ungle Seff…" He said slowly. His eyes shut again.

Seth and I both laughed quietly.

He went out the door.

I turned around.

Alice had most of the cleaning done.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. I saw my parents on the couch. Kissing.

"Eww. Get a room." I muttered.

They pulled apart, smiles on both their faces.

They followed me out to the cottage. I stopped in front of my bedroom door.

They went into their's. I could practically hear their clothes being ripped off. I shuddered. AJ stirred, I went into my room, and set him down on my bed. It was probably more comfortable than his crib.

I climbed into bed, and his face was nestled into my neck.

I fell into a peaceful sleep with my child in my arms.

A dream invaded thoughts.

_Jacob and I were sitting on the beach. My head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me._

"_Renesmee, why can't you be happy?" He asked._

"_Because you're not here." I've told him this a million times._

"_And I'm not coming back."_

_I shrugged and snuggled closer to him. "I know."_

"_You like him, Ness." He stated._

"_I know that too."_

"_Don't worry about me."_

_I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't."_

"_You have to let go." He whispered._

"_Won't happen."_

"_You're gonna have to eventually." He said softly._

"_Nope." I said making a popping noise on the 'p'._

"_You are persistant just like your mother." He smiled. "So how was AJ's party?"_

_I smiled too. "Great. He had a great time. He asked about you a lot too. Oh and guess what?"_

_He smiled even more. "He asked about me?" I nodded. He laughed a little. "And what?"_

"_I found out Leah imprinted on him!" I exclaimed. I felt like an old lady gossiping._

_He growled a little. "Figures."_

"_I'm going to wake up soon." I said vaguely._

_He made a loud sigh. "Alright. I love you." He kissed me lightly._

"_Love you too." I replied._

"_Don't forget to tell Anthony I love him."_

_I smiled. "Jacob, I've never forgotten."_

_He smiled, "I know, and make sure to let go."_

_I whispered, "I don't know how." As I felt the dream slipping away._

My eyes were still closed even though I was awake now.

I've had dreams like this one for the past six months at least, when I really realized that Jacob was never going to come back. I really liked these dreams because it seemed as if I was really talking to him. Maybe I was. I don't know. Or maybe I was just insane. It kind of reminded me of how my mom used to have hallucinations of my dad, when he left.

I thought back to the last thing I said. It was true. I didn't know how to let go of him.

"Momma?" I opened my eyes to see AJ with a huge smile on his face. My hand was on his face.

No fair, he placed it there. He saw my entire dream.

"I wove him too." He whispered.

I just shrugged. "He knows."

* * *

**a/n: I love aj! he's sooo adorable! lol... Yes poor Renesmee. She very confused...**

**REVIEW! LETS SEE IF I COULD GET FIVE REVIEWS!**


	18. P2 Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Well uhhhh I don't know what to say here... So just read this little story here and review :)**

* * *

I brought Anthony up to the house. Seth was there waiting already. I smiled.

We talked for a little bit. Then Zafrina interrupted. "Renesmee, I'm leaving in a few hours!" She whined. I smiled and Seth went outside with AJ, where I could still see them through the glass, and they could still see me.

I told her everything, automatically dodging questions about if I missed Jake, or if I liked Seth.

Zafrina left a few hours later like she said. And shortly after that, Seth ran inside with Anthony panting behind him.

I thought something was wrong with AJ. I rushed over to him and quickly looked him over. Panic rushed through me.

"Renesmee everything's fine!" Seth exclaimed. "In fact everything is more than fine." I looked at him confused.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Emily. Her water broke." I smiled. "But Sam is on patrol, and she can't get a hold of anybody but me. Her parents are going to meet us at the hospital."

I grabbed my purse and gave AJ quick kiss and darted out the door.

We climbed into Seth's little truck.

The drive to Em's was quick.

She was sitting on her living room couch, a duffel bag next to her. Hannah was sitting on the floor, playing with the Barbie I gave her.

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed.

We strapped Emily safely in the car, and then Hannah sat in the passenger seat.

I was in the back with Em.

We were halfway to the hospital, when Emily cursed.

I stared at her. My eyes huge, my jaw on the floor. I've never heard her curse.

She winced, "They are getting stonger."

Seth drove even faster.

We rushed Emily in, and her parents were there.

She was admitted to the hospital right away.

Seth and I were in the waiting room. Hannah was with her mom while she still could. Then Sam ran into the room.

"Emily?" Was all he could get out between pants.

We pointed to the door of her room.

He entered her room.

Hannah was sent out shortly after that. She was crying hysterics. I tried to soothe her. She wanted to be with her mommy. She sincerely thought because Emily was yelling, that she was going to die. Seth chuckled at that.

I looked at Hannah.

"Sweetie, your mom is going to be absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?" She blubbered.

"Very." I replied.

Members of the pack that were closest to Sam and Emily arrived. Then Billy. And Then Sue and Charlie.

The waiting room was filled with all of us pacing back and forth waiting for the news.

I must have fallen asleep because I heard a bunch of noise, and my eyes flew open, Sam was out in the waiting room, Hannah in Sam's arms.

Everyone was shouting congratulations. I sat up straighter, "Sam, did she have the baby?" I asked.

He nodded. I smiled. "Another baby girl. Her name is Jessica."

After I got my turn to see and hold the baby Seth dropped me off at my house. We sat in the car for a couple minutes, not doing any thing. The silence was killing me.

Seth decided to break it. "So about la-"

Light shone against the dark grass, as the front door swung open. Anthony came running out of the house, Alice and Jasper looking desperate behind him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He shouted. Now he was outside my door, pounding on the metal. He wouldn't move.

I giggled. I rolled down the window. "Anthony you need to get out of the way so I can open the door." He started climbing up the side of the door. I rolled my eyes, and leaned out and picked him up. I waved to Seth. "Thanks for the ride." I said.

I opened the door, and got out. "Bye Bye Seff." AJ said as I shut the door, he had his hand out too, Opening and closing his hand, to wave goodbye. His car disappeared into the darkness.

I went up the steps on the porch and entered the house. Alice and Jasper still had frowns on their faces.

I looked around at the house, and back at them. The house was a mess. I smiled. "Got stuck babysitting?"

Alice sighed. "Oh yeah. The whole family conveniently decided to go hunting after you left." She grimaced.

"I think they did it for their own amusement." Jasper said. We all laughed. "By the way, he is a momma's boy." I smiled and glanced at the house again, and examined AJ.

My eyebrow rose. "What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do enyding." He said. He shook his head.

"Yeah babe, I believe you." I said. A giggle came from his mouth. "Well I'm sure Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper won't be babysitting you anytime soon."

Jasper was talking to Anthony about putting things back when you are doing using them, while Alice and I were cleaning up the mess. When we were finished, she asked about the baby. I put my hand to her face. She smiled, and said she was adorable.

Everybody came home with smiles on their faces. Asking how Alice and Jasper's first time babysitting went, I showed them all what I came home too. Laughter erupted through the house.

Emmett chuckled. "Little tike, I'll have to take you on one day."

I stared at him. "No you won't."

AJ of course smiled. "Yes I-" He yawned. "Will." He yawned again.

"How about we talk about this in the morning?" I took his little hand, and we walked back to the house.

We were sitting on my bed, and I just finished reading him a book.

"Momma, Seth wikes you." He said lovingly. I turned my head trying to hide my blush. It was wrong to feel this way when Jacob wasn't here. I was ashamed to even be thinking about Seth. I turned my attention back to my son.

I started to carry him to his crib, when he protested. "But mommy I wike sweeping with you. You have good dweams."

I stopped for a minute, and went back to my bed. I went into the little bathroom and changed my jeans into sweatpants and climbed under my blankets.

AJ snuggled closer to me. I was just starting to fall asleep when his voice filled the air. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. I felt a little hand grab my hand, and then a smooth surface was under my palm.

I sighed, I had a feeling this was going to be an every night thing.

I opened my eyes to Anthony smiling, "Uh huh." He whispered.

I smiled too. "You wanted to see my dreams, so let me sleep."

He chuckled, "Okay momma."

Five minutes later his breathing became slower and heavier, my eyes opened slowly to see Anthony already asleep, I had to fight back a laugh.

* * *

**a/n: Anthony is just so adorable! He's probably one of my favorite characters, that I've ever come up with!**

**Oh and baby Jessica was a shout out to MickeyShapedCupcakes!**

**ReViEw! PlEaSe!**


	19. P2 Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: ugh! hectic day! my arms are soooo sore! i carried my body weight in textbooks! and we didn't get our locker's yet either, so it was a fun day... not really!**

**I'll be starting chapter playlists, um I just turn on my writing playlist, and click shuffle. What ever comes on, comes on. So if you see the same song on another chapter, I can't help it. Oh and the songs don't relate to the chapter or the story, and if they do, than it's a complete coincidence. And I HIGHLY recomend all the songs! my writing songs, are usually my favorites**

**chapter playlist:**

**kiss with a fist- Florence + the machine **hot and cold- katy perry **fix you- coldplay **ending start- metric **raw sugar- metric **beautiful disaster- Kelly Clarkson **I'm not calling you a liar- Florence + the machine** monsters- hurricane bells **ur so gay- katy perry **hardwire- metric **walking on air- kerli **defying gravity- wicked **hey Julie- fountains of wayne **dancing with tears in my eyes – ke$ha **cosmic love- Florence + the machine**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Anthony's eyebrow's were furrowed staring at my face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't see daddy." He whispered.

I thought back to my dream, but there was a problem. There weren't any.

_Wow._

That's a first. Ever since AJ was born, I've had dreams of Jacob.

"So what did you dream about honey?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Bad dings." I held him close.

"Like what?" I asked, I was surprised at how motherly I sounded.

He let out his bottom lip, he was pouting. "Too scary to talk about."

I shrugged, "Okay."

We got ready for the day. I tried not to think of what was scaring my child, but the thought kept creeping back into my head.

My parents were already at the house, I let Anthony down and he went over to his little corner of the house where he claimed his own. He sat in his little beanbag, and little boxes of toys surrounded him.

I went up to Dad.

"Did you happen to hear Anthony's thoughts last night? Like what he was dreaming?" I asked.

He looked worried. "No. Why?"

"Well this morning he told me he had a nightmare. And he seemed pretty scared. He was so scared he wouldn't even told me about it."

My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Well I could find out." He started walking over to where Anthony was sitting, I followed. We both sat down. AJ looked up from his toys and smiled. Rosalie came over too.

She gave us questioning looks but we both ignored her.

"Hey Anthony." My dad said sweetly.

"Hi Gwandpa." He said as he picked up a toy airplane. He made noises, meant to resemble a motor, and he pretended that the plane was flying. It landed on dad's shoulder.

We all laughed. I looked at my dad. He was reading Anthony's thoughts. Mom came and joined us, she sat next to dad. My dad sat there, with that look on his face for minutes.

Then he moved over to Anthony, and started playing him.

"What was that about?" Mom asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I said, as I watched them play.

"So, AJ, have you been having nightmares?" My dad asked him.

A frightened look came on Anthony's face, similar to the one this morning. My dad's eyebrows knitted together.

"So you're scared?"

Anthony nodded. I jerked forward, but my mom held me back.

Dad grabbed AJ and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. We'll all be okay. I love you, buddy."

"Wove you too Gwandpa." He said as they parted.

My dad looked at me. "Renesmee may I speak to you?" He looked at mom. "Bella you can come too."

We went out the front door. I bombarded him with questions.

"What is it? How scared is he?" I asked over and over again.

"Ness. At least give me a chance to answer." He chuckled.

"Edward, what's going on?" My mom asked.

"Anthony has been having nightmares about us being hurt. And he was all alone. He thinks we went to the same place where his Daddy went." I felt my heart sink, as my Dad said this.

I can't believe my son dreamt this. What did it mean?

"Renesmee. It's just a dream, but I'll be listening to his thoughts a lot more now. I'll let you know if he has it again." I nodded, and we all headed inside. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the staircase. I went and joined them. Being around Jasper at stressful times helped.

I sat down, and closed my eyes, I could feel both of their stares.

"Nessie, you seem overwhelmed and confused. And sad. And scared." Jasper said.

"I know." I said vaguely.

A wave of happiness swept over me. I smiled. "Thanks."

They both looked at me and smiled. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she snapped back to reality.

"Ness, you'll be getting a phone call in approximately four seconds." She said cheerfully.

"Four. Three. Two. One." I counted outloud. The shrill ringing of my phone filled the air.

We all laughed and I looked down at the caller ID.

**Seth Clearwater Calling**

I felt my cheeks blushing, and Jasper started cracking up, Alice had a huge grin on her face. I hurried up the stairs to my dad's old room. I sat down on the couch, and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked silently, because everyone in this house could hear my phone call, and I'm sure they were listening.

"Renesmee? Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"No, it's just I live in a house full of noisy vampires." Bouts of laughter came from downstairs.

"Haha. I see. Uh, you mind if I come over today?"

"No of course not."

"Alright, be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

When I was walking back down the stairs, Alice gave me one of her looks. I walked faster, before she could attack me with one of her makeovers.

I ran over to Anthony and picked him up. "Mommy, will I get to fight wiff Ungle Emmett today?" I set Anthony down.

I turned around and glared at Emmett. "Do you have to be putting these ideas in my _one_ year old child?"

He chuckled. "Yes I do. He's the only one willing to fight here."

"Uh, I would!" My dad and Alice said at the same time.

"Yeah but you both cheat." Emmett said.

"I do not cheat." My dad responded. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes you do. It's not fair, when you know what I'm going to do next." He looked at Alice. "Or when you can see what I'm planning on doing."

My dad smiled. "Oh." And Alice let out a laugh.

"Well what about me?" Mom asked.

"He's scared that you'll beat him again." My dad said quietly between laughs.

"And Jasper is too afraid that I'll beat him again." Emmett said ignoring what my Dad's comment.

"Am not!" Jasper shouted. "I'm just tired of your gloating afterwards. And I can beat you."

"Really?" Emmett, said as he cocked an eyebrow. They both ran into the backyard, the whole family ran outside. Esme and Carlisle were the last one's to arrive.

After an entertaining fight, Seth and Leah came, and he sat next to me on the grass. Leah, was talking to Anthony.

Emmett lost, and started begging for a rematch.

We all sat around the yard, watching them. Eventually as they kept calling rematches, everyone started going back into the house. Seth and I were the last one's. AJ went in with Leah and Esme earlier.

Seth and I were in my room at the cottage.

"Seth. I think we should talk." I said nervously.

"About what?" He asked.

"Come on. I think you know." I whispered. He nodded. "I hope you know how hard this is for me. I mean I lost Jacob. And I like you. _A lot._" If only I could let go of Jacob, then I would love him. "But I'm not ready for love. Not yet at least.

"And I feel horrible, when you love me so much. And you deserve my whole heart. And before you didn't have it. But I can give it you now. I think."

"Renesmee, you're not ready." Seth said quietly.

"I agree. But I can't keep my feelings locked away either."

"I don't want your heart, unless you feel like its right. I don't want you to be sad."

"I know. God! I don't deserve you! You don't deserve someone who is still in love with a dead man." Damn the truth hurts.

"How much is it going to take you to understand." He looked into my eyes. "I'm okay with it. You've been through a lot Nessie."

I felt the tears in my eyes. "I know but it feels so wrong. I thought that Jacob would be here forever. And now… He's not. And I have these feelings for you. But I still have feelings for Jacob. And I feel horrible! I shouldn't feel this way."

"Renesmee you shouldn't fight how you feel it only makes things worse, believe me."

"I know." I buried my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried. I cried for Seth. For my baby who was having nightmares. For Jacob who can't be alive to see his child grow up. But mostly I cried for myself, because I didn't know what to think.

* * *

**a/n: i'm tired. my neck hurts, because I was carrying like 50 pounds in my backpack today.**

**you know what i'm about say...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, reviewing will make me feel better after this tiring second day of eighth grade.**


	20. P2 Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Well ummmmmm check out my other stories, it would be awesome, and it would mean the world to me if you did, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**leave out all the rest- linkin park **bulletproof- la roux **all around me- flyleaf **chop and change- the black keys **jacob's theme- howard shore **You're beautiful- james blunt **you've got the love- Florence + the machine **nothin' on you (feat bruno mars)- B.o.B. **hurricane drunk- Florence + the machine **you & me- lifehouse** the night the lights went out in georgia- reba mcentire **hear me- Kelly Clarkson **neutron star collision (love is forever)- muse **sugar, we're going down- fall out boy **brighter- paramore **white horse- taylor swift **the best day- taylor swift **dog days are over- Florence + the machine **Sunday bloody Sunday- paramore **fifteen- taylor swift

* * *

After Seth and Leah left that night, Anthony and I went to bed.

My dream came the minute I fell asleep.

_Jacob was sitting on the beach, and I was walking down the sand to him._

_I sat down._

"_Where were you yesterday?" I asked._

"_I couldn't come."_

_I pouted. He laughed. "Why?" I asked._

"_You'll find out. I can't be here long."_

"_Why?" I repeated._

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_I told you, you'll find out." He shrugged. "Have you found out how to let go yet?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope." He wrapped an arm around me._

"_You know you're falling in love with him." Jacob stated._

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are." He smiled._

"_How would you know?"_

"_Because you look happier now. More alive."_

"_I can't love him." I said._

"_Yes you can. I give you permission to love him." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes. "You know I'm serious right? I want you to be happy. And you are happy with him. I can see it in your eyes. You love him deep inside. You just won't admit it."_

"_But I love you too."_

"_Renesmee." He said sternly. "He is _alive_. I'm _dead. _You actually have a chance of a life with him. Go ahead and take the chance. I'll always know you love me."_

_I felt myself starting to wake up. "I will take the chance, I promise." I kissed his cheek quickly._

"_I love you." He whispered. I woke up before I could say it back._

I jolted up in bed. I was going to see Seth, right now. I brought Anthony, still sleeping, to the house.

I told everyone what was going on, and then I hurried to the garage. I took my dad's Volvo. I think he only still has it, because my mom likes it.

I sped down to La Push, rain gushing outside. I parked outside Charlie and Sue's house. It was eight in the morning, Seth shouldn't be in to much of a deep sleep.

I got out and slammed the door. I saw Seth look out his window, then the front door was swung opened.

He was standing in front of me. We were both getting soaked.

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. I opened them again, and pressed my lips to his. My eyes shut again.

I felt his mouth moving with mine. This felt so right. I felt the spark that I felt with Jacob. This spark ignited, and took off. I continued to kiss him in the rain, and then I pulled away.

"I love you. I promise that you will have all of my heart; it will belong to you now." I panted.

"I love you too." He whispered against my lips, they found mine again.

I wrapped my arms around his, and his were around me as well. I could feel the water dripping down my skin. Shivers ran through my body.

We parted, and Seth spoke. "We are _really _wet."

I laughed really hard, "You think?"

We climbed into my car, and I was about to put my foot on the gas, when Leah came rushing out the house.

I pushed down a little bit on the peddle, "Renesmee, be nice." Seth whispered.

I paused, and unlocked the car. Leah stumbled into the backseat.

"Jeez, I thought you guys wouldn't stop kissing." She mumbled. I blushed bright red.

We sped towards my house, and when we pulled into the little clearing in front of the big white house, I noticed Aunt Alice and Dad sitting on the porch.

I turned off the car, and Seth grabbed my hand and our fingers were intertwined. Leah sat down beside my mom who talking quietly to Anthony.

When I reached the steps, Anthony realized I was here. A huge grin spread onto his face. "Mommy!" He shouted. He ran out of my mother's arms and ran to me. I gave him a big hug, still watching my dad and Alice.

Seth said hello to Anthony, and he ran back to my mom and Leah.

Seth and I walked to where Alice was sitting. Her face was blank and completely still. My dad almost exactly the same. I could tell something was wrong. I went to my mom and pressed my hand to her face.

_What's going on?_

Mom sighed, "Leah want to take Anthony inside?"

She huffed. "Fine," She looked at us. "fill me in later." She and AJ walked inside.

"Alice has been getting visions." My mom said. "She doesn't know what they are or what's happening in them. They are in flickers. The person keeps changing their mind. Your father, is reading Alice's mind to try to help decode them."

Everyone's attention turned back to Alice.

After five minutes, everyone came out and joined us outside. Then Alice's voice filled the air.

"The Volturi!" She shrieked. She started breathing quickly. My dad's hands balled up into fists, my mom came quickly to his side. "No!" She shouted again. "They can't do that." They both stood up.

"Alice- what's going on?" I choked out, Seth's grip tightened around my waist, Leah clutched Anthony tighter.

She looked at each of our faces, and then her face was taken into another vision. When she was done my dad explained.

"They think we have become to powerful." My dad said frozen. "They've sent the guard to kill us."

"We are all going to die." Rosalie muttered.

"Well that's what we said last time!" My mom shouted. "And we won!"

"Who are they sending?" Carlisle asked.

"Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, and Santiago."

"When are they coming?" Jasper snarled.

"Soon, very soon." Alice said still in her glazed over look.

I felt tears in my eyes. Leah came over and placed Anthony in my arms. I pressed him close to my chest, and cradled him.

"So we fight?" Emmett asked.

"We fight." Dad said vaguely.

"Well do we stand a chance?" I asked.

"Not if it's just us." He responded.

"I'll fight." Seth said.

"Me too." Leah agreed.

Esme smiled. "We can't thank you guys enough."

My dad's expression became a little more hopeful. "If you guys could please pass this along to the rest of the pack, it will be appreciated greatly."

They both nodded.

Dad looked at AJ. "He has a lot of questions." I looked down, and I put my hand to his face, and explained things.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Yes."

The day tranisitioned into what it normally is, but you could tell everybody was more alert than usual.

Seth was still assuring me that everything was going to be okay. We sat in the corner of the living room watching Anthony play. He looked so happy and content in his own little world. I wouldn't let anything destroy that for him.

It got late, and I fell asleep on Seth's shoulder.

He carried me to the cottage and Anthony was already there fast asleep on my bed. He set me down and kissed my on my forehead.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too Seth." My eyelids were threatening to close again.

Seth chuckled. "Get some sleep kid."

I drifted back into sleep, waiting for Jacob. I needed to tell him what was going on and what happened with Seth.

I remembered waiting all through my sleep.

No Jake.

* * *

**a/n: eww it's a sunday. that means tomorrow is monday. i still have homework to do.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)))))))))))**


	21. P2 Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: oh mighty! i was supposed to get mockingjay (the third hunger games) today but my mom couldn't take me to the store. So now I'm really upset. Hopefully I can get it tomorrow! lol sorry for boring you with my personal life**

**chapter playlist:**

**hear you me- jimmy eat world **blindness- metric **looking up- paramore **leave out all the rest- linkin park **over the moon- RENT **fix you- coldplay **la vie boheme- RENT **dancing with tears in my eyes- ke$ha** josey- hey Monday **young forever (feat mr. Hudson)- jay z **hurricane drunk- Florence + the machine **very loud- shout out louds **never think- rob pattinson **altas- fanfarlo **breathe me- sia **we are broken- paramore **our song- taylor swift **eyes on fire- blue foundation

* * *

Alice is now totally focused on her visions now. So if it wasn't bad enough with my Dad knowing what we were all thinking, Alice know's all of our futures. Even small things like when I'm going to get hungry. It's so annoying!

Seth and Leah are here now everyday, all day. And the pack comes and goes. It's probably because we have food. But hey, what do I know?

They agreed to help us fight, so Alice thinks that there is a 17% chance we will all die. But then she quickly adds that there's an 83% chance we'll live.

We are all betting on the 83%.

I've been trying to have fun with Anthony and not make everything a death sentence.

Seth and I have been taking him to the park and the zoo and museums and such. Leah always tags along, and at least two family members like to come with us, it depends on the destination for the day. And then on top of that we almost always have a member of the pack with us.

I think Anthony likes all the attention.

Today it was Me, Seth, Anthony, Leah, Mom, Dad, Grandpa Charlie and Sue. My dad was really hesitant about leaving the house, because he needed to be close to Alice if something change, but he wanted to spend time with us.

We were on our way to a small amusement park in Seattle . The car ride was mostly quiet except off small conversations amongst everybody. Then Charlie mentioned someone I almost forgot about.

"Renesmee, Kate is in town."

I froze. Then I realized he meant Kate Black. Jacob's sister. I haven't seen her in forever.

"Really?"

"Yes, and she wants to see her nephew." He said.

I smiled. "Well tell her I can come over tomorrow."

"Alright will do." Charlie nodded.

We pulled into the crowded parking lot. It was a very cloudy day almost about to rain, so my parents and I wouldn't stand out too much. Seth and I walked in together, Leah next to us with Anthony stumbling beside her. My parents with their hands held, behind us, and Charlie and Sue next to them. I laughed internally. We were all paired up. I saw my Dad smiling too.

We mostly rode little kid rides because of Anthony, but occasionally someone would stay behind with him, and we would all go on the 'big kid' rides. On one of the roller coaster rides, Seth kissed me, on the way down, and the ride had a camera, and when we got off the ride, we bought the picture.

After the long day, we were headed out when, Seth spotted a photo booth. He tugged on my hand, and we went into the little booth. He pressed the buttons, and the the screen said "ONE, TWO, THREE."

We both smiled, as the camera flashed. Then he whispered, "I love you." Into my ear, for the next picture.

I looked into his eyes for the next one.

In the last one, we kissed. We laughed as we climbed out of the booth. We grabbed our pictures, and we all headed out of the park.

In the car ride back, I examined our pictures. We looked just like my parents when they are together. I smiled. I've always wanted that, and now I've got it.

We arrived at the big white house, and yet again the house was full of vampires and werewolves. I sighed and went into the house. The noise of everybody was really irritating me. "We never get privacy anymore."

"You want us to leave?" Paul asked with a smile on his face.

I realized I said that thought out loud. "No it's fine!" I exclaimed, as I left the house and started for the cottage. I heard laughter coming from the house.

I sat down in front of the door, and rested my head on my knees. I heard someone walking towards me, and I didn't bother to look up.

I felt kisses being planted on my ear, and then going down across my jaw. A smile spread onto my lips. I swung my long hair over that side of my face. Then Seth's arms wrapped around me.

"You can't get away from me that easily." He purred. Laughter escaped through my lips.

"I've noticed." I murmured.

I snuggled into Seth's lap, and sat comfortably.

"It's nice out here." I whispered. "No one is-" Then Anthony came running across the lawn and through the trees. "Nevermind." I giggled. I could feel Seth's whole body shake with laughter.

Anthony came into view.

"Momma! Oh, I sorry." He exclaimed. "Have fun!" He went off back through the trees.

Seth and I both broke into laughter again. My lips met Seth's, again and they stayed there.

Leah came through with a struggling Anthony in her arms.

"Seth, stop sucking face with Renesmee." She retorted.

I pulled my face away from his as I turned bright red.

"I told Anthony to come here, so he could go to bed, but looks like someone else was planning on doing that." She said as she narrowed her eyes on the last part.

I only turned more red.

I reached my hand out for Anthony, and he held on tightly. Leah said her goodbyes, and left us. Seth followed us inside. I placed AJ in his crib, and Seth held me in his arms in my bed. Anthony was already fast asleep, and I could hear slight snores coming from Seth. I could finally find peace to fall asleep.

_I was stumbling along the sand at La Push beach. I saw a tan man sitting right on the shore. As I got closer he looked very familiar. Then his face turned, and I started running towards Jacob._

_I stopped moving when I saw how sad his face looked._

"_How could you do that to me?" He asked._

"_Do what?" I was confused._

"_Let me go." He said softly._

"_But you told me to!" I started yelling._

"_I didn't think you would actually forget about me." He muttered._

_I thought back to the past month. I haven't really thought about Jacob at all. I felt my heart drop to the floor._

"_I didn't." Was all I could say._

"_Stop lying Renesmee. I know you forgot."_

_I felt tears in my eyes. I sank down to my knees. I looked at the sky. "Is this what I get? For being happy for once? Being haunted in my dreams?" I screamed. I fell on to the sad, and weeped._

_Jacob sat a few feet away from me, and just watched._

_I sat up, and wiped my tears away. "Why aren't you doing anything?" I asked._

"_Because you don't love me anymore." He stated._

"_Yes I do." I protested._

"_Not like before."_

_I ignored his answer. "So why haven't you been coming?"_

_He bit his lip. "The question is why haven't you been coming?"_

_My brain was tired, and therefore I couldn't think right now. "What do you mean?" I demanded._

"_You care more about Seth, than me right now. And this isn't a buy one get one free sale, Renesmee." My bottom lip trembled. "You can only choose one in your life, you can't get both."_

"_But Jacob…" I had tears in my eyes._

"_I miss you." He said bluntly._

_My eyes widened. "Me too. I always will."_

"_Sure, you haven't missed me this pass month."_

_My jaw dropped. "That's unfair! You told me to go on with my life, and to be with Seth, and-"_

"_I never said life was fair, Renesmee."_

"_Anthony misses you." I blurted out._

"_Yeah well you've found someone else to replace me with, so."_

"_Jacob! Seth is not replacing you!" I yelled._

_Then I heard someone shout my name behind me. I turned around and saw Seth, and my family, my pack family, and my son._

_Seth waved for me to come over. Without realizing it, I took two steps forward._

"_You need to make a choice soon." Jacob yelled._

_I turned around, "Jacob. He's alive. And well you're… not." I bit my lip. I was dying to go see Seth._

"_Well I guess that answers my question." Jacob said throatily. I turned around and started running to everyone before Jacob could see me crying._

I woke up abruptly, screaming. Seth put both his hands on my cheeks, whispering to me.

"Shh, Renesmee. It's okay." He cradled me in my arms.

"Did I wake Anthony up?" I whispered.

"Amazingly no. That kid could sleep through anything."

I laughed. "What did you dream about?" Seth asked softly. It was still dark and the only light came from the moon through my window.

I decided I should tell Seth. "I've had these dreams for at least, the past nine months. And they are about Jacob. And then when I started liking you, he told me it was fine to be with you and then when I let myself let go of Jacob, the dreams came less and less often. And I haven't had one in a month. The one I just had, Jacob was mad at me because I loved you. And then I saw everybody on the beach, and I started walking towards them, and then I woke up screaming." I explained. I noticed tears rolling down my cheek.

Seth caught the tears with his hand. "Don't worry, they are just dreams." He whispered.

I shook my head fiercly. "No they aren't. They seem too real. At least to me they do. And they scare me." I said with a pouted lip.

Seth tilted my head. "Don't ever be scared of anything again."

"How? When the Volturi are coming soon?"

"Well when the time comes, the we'll worry." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. "But right now, just be happy."

"Agreed."

I relaxed, and fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

**a/n: can anyone guess where I got the idea of the dreams from? (hint it's a movie)**

**REVIEW :))))))))))**


	22. P2 Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a week and a half, and that's like forever for me! It's just I haven't had time to write, but I finally got this chapter done, so here you go :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**defying gravity- wicked **I'm not calling you a liar- Florence + the machine **soft rock star- metric **poker face- lady gaga **howl- Florence + the machine **paparazzi- lady gaga **the man who couldn't be moved- the script **young forever (feat mr. Hudson)- jay-z** front row- metric**

We were woken up abruptly by my parents rushing into my room.

"Today's the day!" My mom shrieked. I sat up in bed. My breathing started getting faster. No. No. No. No. Today was the day we were all going to die. I felt the tears start to stream down my face, and I fell onto Seth's lap. I just kept repeating "It can't be. I'm not ready. No. No. No."

My parents already had Anthony in their arms, and ready.

"Renesmee come on!" My parents pleaded in unison. I squeezed my eyes shut and Seth rubbed my back. I opened my eyes again.

"Alright." I whispered. "Let's get ready." We got dressed, and then Seth took Anthony to the house. I was in my room packing a small bag, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Renesmee do you remember at all when the Volturi came before, and I gave you that bag?" My mom asked.

I knitted my eyebrows, picking through my memories. "Vaguely." I murmured, I sat down on my bed, and pat the space next to me, she sat down.

"Well I packed that bag just in case it turned into a fight and you had to run."

"You were going to send me to run by myself?" I asked confused.

She laughed. "No, if your father and I were fine, Jacob would come with us. And if we well…" She hesitated. "Couldn't Jacob would've taken you away."

I bit my lip, I think I was catching on to what she meant. "So you want me to do the same for Anthony?"

She nodded. "You never know what could happen honey." She said as she stroked my hair.

"Okay I will, and I'll talk to Leah too." I smiled.

I got a small bag and put some clothes in their for Anthony and even added some stuff for Leah too. Then I started walking to where my family was, and once I walked outside Anthony came running towards me, I scooped him into my arms and planted kisses on his stomach. I gave him the backpack and told him not to open it.

We started walking out to where Alice saw them arriving. We waited there for several hours, before we heard some rustling about a mile away.

I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

A fierce growl ripped through me, as I prepared to fight for the one's I loved.

They marched towards us with grace. Smiles on their faces.

I clutched Anthony tighter to me.

Strengthened my hold Seth, who was beside me.

My gaze never left the people sent to kill us.

I could feel my family and the wolves tense up as they got closer, I saw my parents exchanging glances, and my mother focusing on her shield.

AJ kept tapping my face, wanting me to show him my comforting thoughts. But I didn't have any.

"Mama, what's wong?" He whispered.

"I love you, remember that." Was I could get out.

He snuggled into my chest. "I wove you too mama."

I stared up into Seth'seyes. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer.

The fight was about to start.

I quickly turned to Leah, and whispered into her ear. "You're the only person I- We trust him with. Please if we aren't able to run with him we want you too." I leaned away, and saw Leah nod seriously. They both changed into their wolf forms, and Seth kissed me quickly. "I love you." I whispered it back and then he changed. I gave Anthony a kiss on his forehead and set him on Leah's back. My eyes found my parents and I blew them kisses, and mouthed "Be careful." They both smiled a little bit.

Leah started walking behind the trees, but was still sort of seen. I waved to Anthony for what could be the last time. I walked over to Seth and rested my head on his furry head.

They were all lined up in a straight line a few feet in front of us.

"I see you plan on making this difficult." One of them said, she reminded me of Alice.

"No we are just standing up for what we believe in, Jane." Dad snarled.

The girl Jane growled. "Alec, Chelsea , Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata, and Santiago. You know what to do."

Then ten vampires started sprinting at us.

I ran over to my parents and Seth was a little way behind me. My parents started to cover me. "Don't!" I screamed. "Worry about yourselves, cover each other not me!" It would be worse if one of them lost the other.

A vampire that reminded me of Rosalie started to charge at me, and I saw my dad's face twitch in horror, but I just smiled and jumped on her back. I twisted her neck, and Emmett came up behind me. "I got the rest of her." I jumped off her back and turned around to see that a lot of the vampires have been burned already. Wow what a fight.

There were maybe two vampires still left, Jane and a male. Jane seemed pissed. Then I noticed a head that looked like the boy version of Jane, I guessed to be her brother. We killed her brother. I felt my heart sink.

I saw a glimpse of Anthony horrified through a gap in the trees, I smiled and jogged a little bit over, but careful not to get to close. I waved, but then I heard someone yell. "Renesmee! No!" I whisked around to the source and saw my Dad trying to run over to me, and Seth charging over. Then my hands hugged my chest, as I felt searing pain.

Then I noticed Jane standing in front of me smiling. Crap, I walked away from my mom's shield. I started screaming at the pain that spread through my body. I was paralyzed with the pain she was causing me. I scanned down at my body and couldn't see any source.

"Felix take care of her." Jane muttered right before Jasper knocked her out of the way and Dad and Seth tore her to pieces. I tried to look away but couldn't. The pain was finally gone.

I saw the vampire Felix running at me, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. Hard. I breathed in one breath before everything went black.

* * *

**a/n: dun dun dun dun. REVIEW!**


	23. P2 Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks! But this is the last chapter, :( enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to: **AsiaCullen** Alena Dragonlicous** sarahlouise80 **XxLydzxX **hellotocarissa Hanner Nanner **stormdog11 **Madmad237 **MickeyShapedCupcakes** liyah-vic **Barbiegirl 22 **ladymae624 **BrokenHeartedRefugee **kaylacannon84 **redberry15 **LissyGirl **twilightfreak131 **MrsNissieBlack **B.L. Melody **kcraziieiciousxz **KayMar0016 **Hpfan28 **greenleaf62 **RorieCullen

**Chapter Playlist:**

chop and change- the black keys **I'm yours Jason mraz** photograph- nickelback **looking up- paramore **Roslyn- bon iver & st Vincent **the middle- jimmy eat world **let's get lost- beck & bat for lashes **paparazzi- lady gaga **sugar, we're going down- fall out boy **our song- taylor swift**

_I fell on my back. I sat up carefully trying to ignore the searing pain. My chest burned and I felt like I was about to fall asleep. The sun was too bright, and it was burning my eyes. I slowly opened them to find myself on the beach._

_I realized it was the La Push beach. The same beach that used to haunt my dreams. I found Jacob standing a few feet away from me._

_"Hey." I said._

_He smiled. "I missed you."_

_I grimaced. "I thought you were mad at me."_

_He shrugged. "I am. But I still love you Nessie."_

_"You confuse me!" I exclaimed, exhasperated. I sat down on the white sand, I started swaying._

_He sat down next to me, I rested my head against his shoulder, my eyelids threatening to close. "Renesmee, you can't do this."_

_My eyebrows knitted together. "What? I can't do what?" I slurred._

_"You can't leave you life behind. Keep fighting."_

_I whimpered. "I can't. It's too hard. It hurts." I murmured. Was it just me, or did it seem like the sun is getting brighter?_

_"You have too."_

_"Why?" I asked. I closed my eyes._

_"Renesmee!" He shrieked._

_"I'm just resting my eyes." I giggled. "You didn't answer my question."_

_"What?"_

_"Why do I have too keep fighting?" I asked. I could feel myself being dragged under. I lost the ability to open my eyes._

_"Because of Anthony. Your family. Seth. And me." He hesitated. "Anthony has already lost me, he can't lose you too Ness."_

_I tried to open my eyes again._

_I couldn't move my mouth to form the words, so I thought it in my head. I love you Anthony. I love you Mom. I love you Dad._

_I kept repeating this in my head._

_I love you Anthony. I love you Mom. I love you Dad._

_I love you Seth._

I heard some noise around me. "She should be awake in a few seconds." I heard a familiar voice chime.

I fluttered my eyes open and heard a room full of people's breathing hitch. I looked up to see both my family and my pack family, Seth and Leah were right next to me with AJ, and my parents were sitting next to them.

I breathed heavily, and felt a sharp pain, I let out a yelp. I winced as I pressed my fingers to the spot and felt tight bandages.

"What happened?" I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"A vampire almost killed you Renesmee." Carlisle explained. "He was about to crush you, luckily the farthest he got was breaking your ribs." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh that." Everyone let out laughs of relief again. Then memories swam around my head. "Wh- Wait- What happened?" I asked. My eyes scanned everyone in the room. Everybody was fine and everyone was here.

"We won." My dad said proudly. I smiled. He continued. "After you.." He sighed. "Got hurt, we killed off the rest."

"So what happens now?"

"There's no more Volturi." My mom swooned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think after we knocked out their entire guard, Aro, Caius, and Marcus won't be bothering us anymore." She winked. My dad smiled lovingly at her.

I looked up to Seth, and realized he was holding my hand, his fingers rubbing soothing circles. "Thank you." I whispered.

He looked confused. "For what?"

I smiled. "Everything."

"Momma." Anthony said scared.

"What baby?"

His mouth was in the shape of an "o". "Aw you okay?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine."

"Aw you sher?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled, Leah set him carefully on the side of my bed. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

The family eventually left Seth and me alone. He held me carefully in my bed while we talked. About the past, present and the future. We just talked. Every once in a while he would remind how much he loves me or he would kiss my softly.

"I'm really glad you didn't die." He said jokingly.

"Me too." I whispered against his lips.

We kissed for the billionth time that day. Then he was off my bed, and on one knee.

"Renesmee Cullen, I love you with all my heart. I promise to not only love you but also Anthony. I will never leave, and I will always fight for you." He opened the little box resting in his palms. I could hear small whispers coming from outside my door. Most likely, everyone was standing out there right now. He revealed a beautiful diamond ring in the small box, I grinned like a goofball. "Will you marry me?"

I nodded my head, and gently pulled his hand. He sat next to me. I caressed his cheek, and left my hand there. I thought, "_Yes_."

My name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm a hybrid, half human half vampire. I used to be in love with my best friend Jacob. He was killed. We also had a son name Anthony who I love with all my heart. I fell in love with Seth. Who I will continue to love forever.

Anthony is what keeps me breathing, what I fight for.

Seth is also now what keeps me breathing and what I fight for.

* * *

**Epilogue: 15 years later**

**"Seth!" I exclaimed.**

**"What?" He came running towards me.**

**"It happened, Anthony is becoming a werewolf." I cried. I watching my son wince in pain. I wanted to go and tell him that he would be fine, but I couldn't.**

**"Mommy!" I felt a little hand tug on my shirt. I looked down to see my daughter, Ashlee. I scooped her up.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"Something is wong with brodder." She stated.**

**"I know." I said sadly.**

**"Will he be okay?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, he'll be fine in no time." I promised.**

**"When he's betta, can we go to the beach?" She asked.**

**I smiled. "Yes." I picked up my phone, and called my dad.**

**"Hello?" He asked.**

**"Hey, dad."**

**"Hey Ness." His voice softened.**

**"Anthony is going through the change." I sniffed.**

**"Oh Renesmee, I'm sorry. It must be tough for you."**

**"I know, well we'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" I asked.**

**"Ye-" He was cut of by my mom.**

**"Wait!" She shrieked. There was some shuffling and then her voice came on the line.**

**"Don't forget to call us when you go into labor!" I smiled.**

**"Yes mom." I said goodbye to both of them, and hung up.**

**"Renesmee." Seth scolded.**

**I looked up. "What?"**

**"You're due in a couple of days. You shouldn't be holding our two year old daughter." I smiled.**

**I gave Ashlee to Seth. "Happy now?" I asked.**

**He smiled a dazzling smile. "Yes." He rubbed my huge swollen belly. The baby kicked, and I watched his smile grow. I went back into Anthony's room. I sat down next to him. His whole body was in pain, and he had an extreme fever. I felt his forehead. His fever got higher. His eyes fluttered open.**

**"Hey mom." He said quietly.**

**"Hey honey, how are you feeling sweetie?" I asked.**

**"Speak for yourself, you like you're going to explode." He laughed, and then groaned in pain. I smiled weakly.**

**"Speaking of which, are you excited for a new baby sister or brother?" I asked.**

**He smiled a little bit. "Yes, it better be a boy though."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I already have my little sister. Now I need a little brother."**

**"Yeah, but then Ashlee and I will be outnumbered."**

**"We can get you a dog." Then he smiled at what he said. I ruffled his hair.**

**"Funny. You know Ashlee loves you a lot." I smiled.**

**"I know. I don't get the big deal about little sisters though. Ash isn't that bad."**

**"You know, Jacob would be proud of you, if he was here right now." I murmured.**

**"I know." He stated simply.**

**I stood up. "My water just broke." I yelped.**

* * *

**I was laying in my hospital bed swaying my new baby gently. Seth kissed my jaw lightly.**

**"Looks like you're outnumbered, huh?" He asked sweetly.**

**"I guess so." Today we were going home.**

**I looked down at him. We decided to name him Michael John.**

**The door opened, and my parents, along with the kids walked in. I smiled, happy to see Anthony back to normal again. We just had to keep an eye out now, to make sure he doesn't get too mad. Ashlee came running to the side of the bed, her black hair in pigtails on top of her head.**

**"Mommy!" She exclaimed.**

**Seth pried her off of me. "Let mommy get ready." They helped us get our stuff together. Lastly I strapped Michael in his little car seat, and we pulled away from the hospital. I sat in the back with Michael and Ashlee, while Seth and Anthony sat in the front. My parents were following us in their car. I had a feeling Alice was at our house. With a party waiting.**

**I was right. All of our family was there. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Emily, Sam, Paul, Leah, Sue, Charlie, Jared, Embry, Quil, Kim, and Claire. The whole night passed quickly. Before I knew it, Seth and I were laying on our bed, cooing over baby Michael.**

**My name is Renesmee Clearwater. I'm in love with Seth. We are happily married, and have three kids. They are all what keeps me breathing, and what I fight for.**

* * *

**A/N: wow. this is the end. queue the sad music. :(**

**Please everybody review, if you haven't reviewed at all, the least you can do is review now.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, and if you are already a fan of my stories, make sure to vote in my poll if you haven't already!**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
